A Guide To Herbs
A small - near pocket sized - paperback book, with a simple cover and a simple title. Inside, however, detailed drawings and descriptions accompany all the listed herbs. The pages are white, the text neat, and the drawings accurate. A Guide to Herbs and other Plantlife By Baril Kerberos Preface I This is a book containing of all the well known herbs both here on Azeroth and in Outland that are used in Alchemy. I decided to take it upon myself to write this guide when I was unable to find any decent material concerning the plant life of Azeroth. I hope this solves the problem, and those that truly need this guide are able to get it. I would like to thank all the fellow herbalists of Azeroth, and those in the Alliance who I spoke while while assembling this guide. ~Baril Kerberos, “To the people of Darkshire, and in memory of my dearest Alice.” Equipment and Protection II While all you usually need to harvest herbs is your own two hands, some equipment is usually a good idea. Some herbs have harmful sap or thorns, so thick gloves are always handy- tailors can make gloves for the exact purpose of harvesting plants. Goggles are a good idea as well, since air-born pollen can cause irritation. If you're allergic but determined to harvest herbs anyways, a mask that covers your nose and mouth is also suggested (and even to those who aren't when gathering plants that thrive in Outland.) Herbs can be stored in your pack along with your other adventuring supplies, but when gathering things like Firebloom, a Herb Pouch is usually a good idea. They're sold by Herbalism Suppliers. Peacebloom (Pacis Vigeo) 3 Peacebloom is a plain plant, resembling a common daisy, with delicate light-blue flowers (usually three) and long stems with several long leaves around its base. The name 'Peacebloom' comes from the belief that it won't bloom where there has been conflict. This is untrue, but blood does seems to have a negative effect on it. It can only be found outside major cities, but is relatively common, and its petals and used for most common potions. If you're a beginning herbalist and alchemist, it's a good idea to start with these sturdy plants. Silverleaf (Argentum Folium) 5 Another plant that hugs close to major cities for protection, Silverleaf is a thick shrub whose leaves are- obviously- silver. Look for it in woodlands, hanging around the base of trees. It flowers some very tiny blue/silver flowers, but more notable are its berries, which are used along with its leaves in alchemical potions. Its leaves increase healing ability when ground and mixed with Peacebloom. Blood Thistle (Sin'Cierbita) 6 This herb can only be found in the distant Eversong Woods, Blood Elf territory. It can be identified by its bushy base and red foxglove-like flowers. I've learned that it grows in and around centers of Blood Elf magical activity- I have also observed that it is sturdy enough to grow on the Dead Scar around a ruined magical sanctum. It seems to carry an addictive quality for them, as they suffer a withdrawal once its effects wear off. Blood Elves that use it are called 'Thistle Heads'. I have yet to figure out what exactly makes it so addictive for the elves, but it seems to contain a magic of some sort- although said magic is ineffective for potion-making. Earthroot (Terra Radix) 9 Also known as 'Snakeroot', Earthroot is a fairly common plant that can be found along cliff faces and hills. It has a habit of choking all other plant life around it (thus the alternate name 'Snakeroot') and it will usually be the only plant on a cliff or hill for several feet. It has sparse, tiny green leaves, but more of value is the thick root, which can usually be seen sticking above ground. It's a harmless plant, the only danger being falling while gathering it. Its stems are used in common alchemical potion. Mageroyal (Magus Regius) 11 A plant naturally imbued with mana and named for its popularity with the Mages of Azeroth, Mageroyal is identified by its open pink flowers. It can most commonly be found on open plains. Its flowers have been used for centuries by mages brewing potions to help their spellcasting. Kalimdor herbalists have informed me that its most prominent in the Barrens, but I prefer to hunt for it in Westfall. Briarthorn (Vepres Smilax) 12 Believed to be the blood of a fallen Boar Demigod, Briarthorn is most commonly found near the giant thorns where Quilboars live. Care should be taken when harvesting it, for the Quilboar are savage creatures, and dislike having their sacred plants picked. It's also covered in thorns, so wear gloves. It's a curling, thick vine covered with thorns. The inside of the plant, once cut out, is useful in many healing potions. Alternately, the thorns are used in Rage Potions, which are popular with warriors. Swiftthistle (Volatilis Carduus) 14 Swiftthistle is a parasitic plant and can only be found growing around plants such as Briarthorn and Mageroyal. Swiftthistle is a very sugary plant, very sweet in taste, and can provide a short boost of energy. It can be made into a tea, which is popular with rogues. The sticky substance inside the plant can be used to soothe burns. Due to being difficult to find, Swiftthistle is a rather valuable plant. Stranglekelp (Insolitus Laminaria) 15 One of the more dangerous plants on Azeroth, Stranglekelp is a green kelp that grows underwater along most coastlines. Known for strangling both local plantlife and careless herbalists alike with its stems, great care should be taken when picking it. However, the rewards and usually worth it, as Stranglekelp is used in valuable Water Breathing and Swim Speed potions. Bruiseweed (Frendo Runco) 18 Most commonly found near structures or hillsides, Bruiseweed is a tall, thorned plant with flowers that range from pale blue to faded purple. Bruiseweed is notorious as one of the hardest herbs to actually find, as it tends to be able to blend into its surroundings with startling ease. It has some healing qualities, along with increasing regeneration. It's called Bruiseweed because the flowers release a special pigment-one that, when touched or rubbed on the skin- gives a realistic impression one has been bruised. Wild Steelbloom (Chalybs Vigeo) 20 Wild Steelbloom tests the creativity and daring of herbalists, often growing on steep hills and making it a real challenge to get to. A pretty shrub with pale steel colored blossoms, it differs from its tamed counterpart by retaining its hardness and alchemical value. Care should be taken when picking it, as the petals and leaves possess a sharp edge. Its unique qualities can be used to temporarily strengthen skin. Grave Moss (Sepulchrum Bryophyta) 22 As its name implies, Grave Moss is usually found around grave sites. Bright green in color, it's fairly easy to spot in places like Raven Hill, and I've also heard that there is a Kodo Graveyard in Kalimdor where it thrives. A common plant in these dark times, it has a couple of uses and can be used to speed of the decay of corpses and make several oils. A disgusting plant to harvest, but the rewards are well worth it. Kingsblood (Rexrgis Cruor) 24 A small shrub with pale pink-purple flowers, Kingsblood favors the flat areas of fields and plains. Its flowers are poisonous (but not fatal) to most humanoids. The poison simply causes pain, which makes them an active ingredient in Great Rage Potions. Its roots can be used for healing while the leaves increase strength. It is so named because it is said that it primarily grows where loyal soldiers have died for the Kings they serve. Whether true or not, you can mostly find them on the flat, windswept plains of the Arathi Highland. Liferoot (Vita Radix) 25 A root with bright leaves that favors lakes, rivers, and pools of fresh water. On top of having a natural healing ability, Liferoot is also named because it only grows near water that is safe for most humanoid consumption. On top of that, if prepared properly, it can be used to purify tainted water and nullify poisons. Useful to travelers and herbalists alike, alchemists enjoy its healing properties which can make Healing and Troll's Blood potions. Fadeleaf (Fanezvous Folium) 26 Fadeleaf can be found almost exclusively under bushes and around other plants. It seems to favor hot but humid areas, growing most prominently in Stranglethorn Vale and the Swamp of Sorrows. An unremarkable green shrub, it can be difficult to find. Care should be taken when handling the plant, as Fadeleaf is covered with a sap that causes temporary blindness- a 'fading' of the eyesight, so to speak. Once popular with rogues for that very reason, they've seem to have moved on to using cheaper, easier to find regents. Goldthorn (Aurum Smilax) 28 A herb with a handful of uses, Goldthorn could easily be mistaken for a stump of wood if it wasn't for the golden colored thorns that covered it. Goldthorn can be found on top of small hills. One of the few pleasant tasting herbs, it can be used to make a lovely tea. The exact technique to making it, however, seems to be a carefully guarded secret, and I have so far been unable to find anyone willing to give me the recipe. Regardless, Goldthorn can be used in a long list of Alchemical potions, the recipes of which are a little easier to acquire. Khadgar's Whisker (Khadgar's Barba) 31 Previously known as Sage's Whisker, Khadgar's Whisker is named after the famous Archmage. Khadgar's Whisker can be found under trees and other taller plants. A sparse, grassy plant that starts a deep green at its base and fades into yellow tips, most herbalists will end up with a surplus of this herb on their travels, and thus it can only be sold for very little, but it does have its uses in several types of the more uncommon potions. Purple Lotus (Puniceus Nelumbo) 32 Cultivated by some Trolls tribes as a sacred plant for centuries, Purple Lotuses still can be found near their ruins. To them, the Purple Lotus represents purity of body, speech, and mind, and while I have been unable to have the Lotus do exactly that, it can be used in potions that force a healing sleep. When consumed untreated by an Alchemist, however, I have found that it brings about hallucination and vomiting. Wildvine (Torva Vitis) 33 Wildvine, like Swiftthistle, is a parasitic plant, which glows exclusively on Purple Lotuses. It can be used to create the Wildvine Potion, which has its uses in blacksmithing, engineering, leatherworking, tailoring and enchanting. I've read that the Witherbark, Vilebranch, and Skullsplitter Trolls carry it for some reason- perhaps its connection to the Purple Lotus? Arthas' Tears (Arthas' Lacrima) 35 The name comes from back when Arthas was a Paladin. It was believed that he wept over the lands the plague had decimated, and where his tears landed flowers bloomed. While the glorifying tale is dubious, the purple lily-like flowers can only be found in the Plaguelands, Felwood, and the Razorfen Downs, strongholds of the undead and demons. Wintersbite (Hiberna Morsus) 37 Easily one of the more valuable herbs due to its rarity, Wintersbite can only be found in the Alterac Mountains, specifically in the Ruins of Alterac. It's a hardy plant, surviving the fall of the kingdom. It's a shrub, with green stems and bright yellow flowers. The only danger is getting around the Ogres that inhabit the ruins- care should be taken whenever you go hunting for it. Firebloom (Incendia Vigeo) 39 As its name implies, Firebloom can only be found in the hot regions of Azeroth. It has a corrosive sap that burns to the touch, and its pollen can cause agitation to the skin. It's an exotic looking plant, with bright orange and red colors. Goblins will pay a high price for it, as it is a key ingredient in their Rocket Fuel. Alchemists also use it when creating a Philosophers Stone, making it a rather valuable herb, and worth the trips into the hot places where it thrives. Sungrass (Sol Solis Gramen) 40 Sungrass is a sparse, light colored grass, found in open areas. It has several uses in enchanting and more advanced forms of the basic alchemy potions. I once met a Paladin who smoked Sungrass, and I noted with interest that it created an almost citrus smell. He told me that it created a feeling of warmth in the smoker. I'm still doing research into this, and whether there are any long term side effects. Never the less, one should probably stick to using Sungrass in potions. Blindweed (Caecus Runco) 42 Blindweed- so named because its milky blue flowers are the same color of blind eyes- strangely enough, has nothing that will cause blindness in it, and is safe to handle. Blindweed can be found near stagnant water, and is a deceivingly cheerful looking plant, with large, open blue flowers. The Swamp of Sorrows is a good place to look for it. Ghost Mushroom (Phantomus Bisporus) 44 The Ghost Mushroom has its name due to its pale, almost transparent coloration, and perhaps for their sheer rarity on Azeroth. They can only be found underground, and in very hard places to get to, such as Maraudon, Razorfen Downs, and Dire Maul, making them one of the most elusive herbs on Azeroth. They seem much better suited to life in the swampy caves of Zangarmarsh in Outland, and they're much more prominent there. Gromsblood (Gromscruor) 46 A leafy green plant with red coloration that gives the impression that its splattered with blood, Gromsblood is fitting of its name. Believed to have first sprouted from where the legendary orcish hero Grom Hellscream fell, and due to the shamanistic nature of the orcs, I believe this tale might be true. Indeed, Gromsblood is used in potions such as 'Elixir of Demonslaying' and 'Elixir of Giants', which would match with what I have learned of this orc. Gromsblood grows in areas inhabited by demons, and it seems to cause them pain when they touch it. Golden Sansam (Rutilus Sansam) 49 Golden Sansam seems to be more of a taproot then an actual herb, with thick leaves growing out the top. It glows almost exclusively in Un'Goro Crater, but it can also be found to a small degree in Azshara and the Hinterlands. Due to being so close to the ground, it can often be difficult to pick out of the surrounding foliage. While its leaves are simply used for garnish in cooking, its root is used by Alchemists for its restorative properties. Dream Foil (Somium Varakh) 50 A hardy plant with a deceivingly delicate appearance- small, with long green leaves and purple flowers- Dream Foil exists in both Azeroth and Outland. I believe it was carried through the Dark Portal by soldiers by mistake, but it seems to be surviving well enough despite the harsh climates of the Hellfire Peninsula. I hear it can be used as a sedative, but I've yet to test it, and so far have only used the herb to make potions that enhance Arcane abilities. Mountain Silversage (Mon Montis Argentum Salvia) 53 Mountain Silversage is similar to Wild Steelbloom as it favors places that are hard to get to for herbalists. Like Dreamfoil, Mountain Silversage survives in both Outland and Azeroth, adjusting well to the harsh mountainsides and clifffaces of Hellfire Peninsula. The non-mountainous form of Silversage is commonly known as 'Silverleaf', and the two look very much alike save for a couple of differences; Silverleaf is taller, more suited to the lower altitude, and has silver coloring around its middle. Mountain Silversage is much smaller, and only the tips of it are silver. Plaguebloom (Vomica Vigeo) 55 A dark, sickly looking plant with washed out wilted purple and orange flowers and an overall 'plagued' appearance, Plaguebloom thrives in lands where other plants have wilted and died (or worse). It can be found in the Western and Eastern Plaguelands, but thankfully, no where else on Azeroth is corrupted enough to keep this plant alive. Like Arthas' Tears, they're good indicators of how corrupted an area is. As it is a relatively new species, it should be used with care. Icecap (Aolken Dal Glace) 58 A fragrent elvish plant that I've only seen growing in the frigid Winterspring of Kalimdor. A beautiful plant, with a pale blue stem and icy white, almost dandelion-like flowers. They thrive in the cold environment of Winterspring, but they're ill suited for warmer climates, so be careful where you store them! It is said by the night elves that they are Elune's favorite flowers. They possess strong purifying properties, and they're the main ingredient in Purification Potions. Black Lotus (Niger Nelumbo) 60 Easily the rarest herb in Azeroth, Black Lotuses can only be found in the harshest of environments- Winterspring, Burning Steppes, and the Eastern Plaguelands to name a few. But even in those places they're very rare and hard to find- its even rumored that only one of the plants will flower within a certain radius of one another. Open flowered red and black plants with green stems, they look more like common mallow then lotuses. I've been told that the Cenarion Circle brought some into Outland, and that they can be found on the local Bog Lords. While I've never had the privilege to handle the herb myself, I've been told that it is highly toxic until distilled and clarified. Bloodvine (Cruor Vitis) 61 A Bloodvine is large, snake like vine that is grown by the Trolls. It can only be found in Zul'Gurub, and requires a Blood Scythe to harvest. Extremely hard to get to, but worth it more often then not, as it's rumored to be used in making powerful items. I'm afraid little more is known about the plant. Felweed (Abyssus Runco) 65 With the shattering of Draenor and the large presence of demons, Felweed absolutely thrives in Outland. A small, Fel green vine marked by its slight glow, Felweed lives on the heavy corruption in Outland as much as it does light and water. It has unique way of absorbing the Fel energies around it- thus the glow. It's also one of the best ways to tell if demons are near in Outland, although it also favors open plains. Dreaming Glory (Somnium Palma) 67 Perhaps shedding some hope on the situation in Outland is the Dreaming Glories. A delicate looking plant with fronds and open flowers with glowing centers, it radiates not only a warmth but also has enough healing abilities to passively heal wounds of herbalists just by touch. However, one must be careful, as the healing effects of the plant will fade over time. Still, an overall lovely plant. Favors steep cliffsides, much like Mountain Silversage and Wild Steelboom. Ragveil (Pannus Voile) 68 A mushroom like plant, Ragveil is native to Outland, and can only be found in Zangarmarsh, more often then not growing on Bog giants there. They're white, glowing with luminescent pollen and possess narrow, pointed caps. They're very versatile but powerful plants, used in a several of the more advanced alchemical potions. Flame Cap (Flamma Solio) 70 Not much is known about Flame Caps, except due to the unstable Outland they've become imbued with fire magic. They resemble burning Birds of Paradise and are coveted by most fire mages, as they increase damage with fire magic, and can even give people with no magical potential to strike a foe with fire magic. An interesting herb, their volatile nature prevents them from being used in potions. Terocone (Torub Strobilus) 71 Believed to be blessed by the Arakkoa god, Terokk, Terocones are found almost exclusively in Terrokar Forest. They seem to be sacred to the Arakkoa, and they can be found in their settlements in Shadowmoon Valley as well. They are bright, glowing blue cones. It should be noted that they only become alchemically useful once they've dropped off the trees. Ancient Lichen (Oud Lepraria) 72 Ancient Lichen can be found only in the deepest (and most dangerous) places in Outland, favoring either moist or old underground places such as Underbog, Auchenai Crypts, Sethekk Halls and the like. Its also been reported to have been harvested from dead Fungal Giants. Ancient Lichen is a moss, glowing with magical energies of some sort. Mana Thistle (Curo Carduus) 73 Unlike its Blood counterpart, Mana Thistle is a tall plant with purple-blue flowers. It grows in extreme places, only accessible by flying, but is commonly found in groups. I have yet to discover if it has any addictive properties, but many herbalists have claimed that the herb is packed with magical energies that are instantly transferred to the herbalist on touch. If it does have addictive properties, one can assume only the rich would be able to have it, due it being extremely difficult to harvest. Netherbloom (Unter Vigeo) 75 An odd looking plant that grows only the chaotic Netherstorm. It has a volatile pollen- herbalists have reported it decreasing or increasing things like speed, strength, and intellect. It also seems to be a carnivorous plant, attracting small, almost microscopic creatures to it (which resemble glowing specks) with its pollen and then devouring them. I have yet to discover the nature of the smell creatures it feeds on. Nightmare Vine (Cavatte Vitis) 78 Like Netherbloom, the Nightmare Vine carries a strong pollen, but the Nightmare Vine's pollen possess acidic qualities. If you aren't careful when picking it, the pollen will get on you. It burns intensely, but the painful effects fade after a few seconds. A dark looking plant with a sickly green center glow, it only grows in Shadowmoon Valley but doesn't seem to have any particular growing habits, seen between both on open plains and against rocks. Fel Lotus (Abyssus Nelumbo) 80 Lotuses that have been brought to Outland and survived, but were then corrupted. Fel Lotuses are like Wildvine and Swiftthistle in that they are only found around other plants. They sit around the bases of Nightmare Vines and Netherblooms. They're most commonly used in powerful Alchemical flasks. Netherdust Bush (Unter Pulvis Frutex) 83 A nondescript looking shrub, with dark green leaves and small, faded red flowers. It grows only in Shadowmoon Valley, Outland, primarily around Netherwing Ledge and Dragonmaw Fortress. The pollen it yields is used by the Dragonmaw shamans and mages in their magical works. The other casters of Azeroth have yet to utilize the pollen, probably due to its rarity. Goldclover (Aurum Trifolium) 85 A plant common to Northrend, Gold Clover is what at first glance appears to be at first glance a small gathering of clovers, but is actually one plant, shooting up multiple stems. Goldclover grows in open fields devoid of snow, and it's most commonly found in the Borean Tundra. It can also be found in the Emerald Dragonshine and frozen herbs in the Dragonblight. It's a tough plant with a wide variety of Alchemical uses, found in everything from Endless Rage Potions to Potions of Nightmares. Firethorn (Incendia Smilax) 88 A tough plant with a resemblance to Gromsblood and related to Firebloom, Firethorn thrives in Northrend, primarily around geyser fields, scalding pools, and other sources of natural hot water. It's evolved a primarily magical defense- it thrives in a magical fire of its own creation, so be careful when harvesting it. Its leaves are the more valuable part of this herb and are mostly used in Inscription. Tiger Lily (Lilium Columbianum ) 90 A lily with bright red flowers and a green stem, Tiger Lily grows near lakes, ponds, and other bodies of water in Northrend. Its flowers are mostly used in potions that enhance strength, speed and accuracy, and its stem and roots can be used in elixirs that increase spellpower in those that practice the arcane. Talandra's Rose (Rosaceae Talandra) 92 A dark and twisted plant, with a horizontal striped stem and blossoms barbed with thorns, Talandra's Rose is most commonly found in Zul'drak, usually at the base of some structure. It has similar qualities to the Tiger Lily, in that various parts can be used for a wide variety of potions. Adder's Tongue (Vipera Lingua) 93 A small thistle-eqsue type plant, bright green and covered in small, stinging 'hairs'. Care should be taken when picking it, as the hairs are extremely irritating and can cause swelling in itching. The plant is named by the local Wolvar Tribe, who seem to run afoul of its effects with a rather... Alarming frequency. When used properly in alchemy, it yields potions that can increase the speed and agility. Deadnettle (Urtica Mortuus) 95 One of the two noteworthy parasitic plants of Northrend is the Deadnettle, which can be found growing around and on Frost Lotuses, Goldclovers, Talandra's Roses and Tiger Lilies. Named for its limp, dead appearance, its easily mistaken for just a simple dead plant. It can be used in several advanced elixirs and flasks. Lichbloom (Leiche Vigeo ) 98 One of the plants warped beyond recognition by the plague, Lichbloom favors icy, cold environments of Northrend such as Icecrown and the Storm Peaks. It's a dark blue plant with light blue bulbs- I have yet to see a specimen flower. Its leaves are tinged light blue. Powerful, but volatile. It's used in some of the most powerful potions out there. Icethorn (Glacies Smilax) 100 Another herb that favors cold environments, Icethorn can be found in places such as Lake Wintergrasp and the Storm Peaks. A pale, thorny plant similar to Icecap in that it does poorly in warm environments. Its thorns can be used in protective potions, but the local Taunka people use its healing properties in Runic Healing Potions. Frost Lotus (Gelu Nelumbo) 102 A breed of Lotus that has masterfully adapted to the harsh, frigid climate of Northrend. Usually found growing near other Northrend herbs, Frost Lotuses can also be found growing in around Lake Wintergrasp. The danger of harvesting it comes not from the plant itself, but the warring factions battling it out in the area. A fragrant herb with a slender stem and a large, colorful blue-purple blossom. Category:Books or Parchments